guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mr Ex Vandal
Archive ---- Archive N°1 Blank Yo :hi Cress Arvein 21:09, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Hi. Your thoughts? --Mr Ex Vandal 21:10, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not on your userpage. Cress Arvein 21:11, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::Wanna go there? --Mr Ex Vandal 21:13, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Join me in hell! It'll at least be warm :D --- -- (s)talkpage 21:13, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Im still mad at you Mr ex vandal. -- Feardrake. 21:14, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Is purgatory warm?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:14, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::No idea. The only book of the Divine Comedy I read is hell, the other two are too boring. --Mr Ex Vandal 21:16, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Purge on Warcraft 3 is a shocking and petrifying experience... :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:15, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Eh, I cant be mad at you for too long. Lolz. Sorry for getting all pissy at you. -- Feardrake. 21:39, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Hell More and more people set to burn. Getting cosy here :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:23, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :If my predictions are true, another one will join you very soon. --Mr Ex Vandal 20:26, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Heaven ftl :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::I hope it's not me!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:29, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I love being in hell its ftw. Seeing as mah wiki name = Hellbringer its all cool with me. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:35, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Just to ask, why am i back in hell again? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:36, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Didn't like your RfA. -- Mr Ex Vandal 20:49, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::HB: Hell isn't "cool", it's "hot" --- -- (s)talkpage 20:36, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well in mah opinion its cool since I'm used to it cuz of teh naem. --Hellbringer loves emo slut druggies (T/ ) 20:37, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Heaven is hotter than hell fyi. (T/ ) 21:06, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I always thought outer space was freezing cold. Except when you get close to the sun. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:07, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::It's hell from the divine comedy, so it may not be that pleasant. ^^ -- Mr Ex Vandal 21:08, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::As in: "Hell is empty, and all the Devils are here" or more like "You are here, so I'd rather burn now than wait" ? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:09, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::What do you mean? -- Mr Ex Vandal 21:17, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::In what way would Hell be unpleasant? If you knew that part, but didn't understand the rest: Don't mind me. --- -- (s)talkpage 21:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Oh. Well, like this: "In this ring are the suicides, who are transformed into gnarled thorny bushes and trees. They are torn at by the Harpies. Unique among the dead, the suicides will not be bodily resurrected after the final judgment. Instead they will maintain their bushy form, with their own corpses hanging from the limbs." or "A sword-wielding demon hacks at the sowers of discord. As they make their rounds the wounds heal, only to have the demon tear apart their bodies again." -- Mr Ex Vandal 21:25, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Another category There should be another category called 'people who don't care what vandals and trollers think about them' and you can put me and probably a lot of other people right into that-- 23:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Done. --Mr Ex Vandal 00:01, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::lol-- 00:02, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Where do I go? Lost-Blue 05:35, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Be nice And stop looking for trouble by being a politician. Kthnxby.-- igathrashTalk^ 05:29, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :I lolled RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 18:03, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::What did he do now? (T/ ) 20:16, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'd say gigathrash just doesn't like politicians tbh. Lord of all tyria 20:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Can't blame him, honestly --Gimmethegepgun 20:23, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That's racism. :( Besides, I'm not a politician. -- Mr Ex Vandal 20:49, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::LOL, nice userbox =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 21:02, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Lol@Vandal, politician isn't a race :P.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 22:50, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::No, it's a separate species. :P Lord Belar 22:53, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations on completely reversing my opinion of you. I rather disliked you before, but you've proved to be (mostly) reasonable and logical. Glad to have you at GWiki --Shadowcrest 21:52, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Ditto.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:52, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Which one of my multiple personalities? -- Mr Ex Vandal 21:53, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::The other one.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:54, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::The good one, those in the above discussions --- -- (s)talkpage 21:54, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::/agree. The one I see on most discussion pages --Shadowcrest 21:54, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::You see why I like to advocate giving second chances now? :( (T/ ) 21:55, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::...yeah...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:56, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::MP goes open eyed :) --- -- (s)talkpage 21:56, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC)